deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Necromorphs
Necromorphs do not suffer from the weaknesses of the bodies they are made from; their bodies need no oxygen to survive, and therefore no blood. Injuries that would kill an ordinary human, particularly the destruction of vital organs or severe lacerations, have little effect on them, and they will never cease an attack no matter how many bullets are fired into them. Countless have died due to not knowing the only true way to kill the Necromorphs: dismemberment. The only way to kill the creatures is to literally rip them to pieces; remove the head, arms, legs, and other appendages until the creature is killed. Dubbed "Strategic Dismemberment" by the Dead Space game team Dead Space Dev Diary #4: Strategic Dismemberment, it is the act of strategically removing the limbs from the creatures. Each creature has its own strategies when it comes to dismemberment: some creatures will simply die after enough limbs have been removed, some creatures will die instantly if a specific limb is cut off, while some creatures will become even more of a threat if shot in the wrong place. Learning how to dismember creatures is mostly done through trial-and-error. However, dismemberment is the only way to stop the reanimated horrors in their tracks and is the best way to survive. Forms Over the course of Dead Space, Isaac Clarke and the four survivors of Extraction encounter many variants of the Necromorph threat. *Slasher : The most common form of Necromorph, it attacks using two large blades sprouted from the victim's hands. *Leaper : A Necromorph more commonly found in Zero Gravity areas, it attacks with its large, scorpion-like tail, which is actually a fusion of the victim's legs. *Lurker : Reanimated infants that prowl the corridors and are usually found in Zero Gravity. They attack with three barbed tentacles that fire quills. *Swarmer: Very small Necromorphs that travel in large groups and can jump a short distance. They rip away at flesh until the victim is killed. *Infector : A bat-like Necromorph with the sole purpose of infecting corpses with a proboscis and turning them into new Necromorphs. *The Corruption: A mass of necrotic flesh that covers everything in its path. This Necromorph does not attack, but it slows down survivors. *Drag Tentacle: A very large tentacle that grabs their victim and takes them into a hole, and their doom. *Pregnant : A large Necromorph that carries a payload of smaller Necromorphs along with two large scythe-like blades. *Brute: A very large and powerful Necromorph that can charge with great bursts of speed and in some cases launch volatile projectiles when immobilized. *Guardian: A stationary Necromorph plastered to a wall with six deadly tentacles. It can fire out Pods (See below) as a possible form of self-defense. *Pods: Small embryo-like Necromorph that sprout tentacles and fire quills at threats. *The Hunter: A unique and man-made Necromorph that look like Slashers, only with the ability to regenerate lost limbs, making it near impossible to kill. *Wheezer: The only Necromorph that cannot attack directly. With the host's lungs expanded and relocated to the back, it can render the surrounding environment toxic. *Exploder : A thin and gangly Necromorph, its legs are fused and twisted together, its right arm is elongated with a foot-like hand, and its left arm is changed into an explosive pustule it is capable of throwing. *The Leviathan: An enormous Necromorph, composed of three tentacles and a big mouth that spits organic bombs to protect its core, a big pustule inside his mouth. *Divider : A tall and thin Necromorph with the ability to divide itself into multiple segments. It emits haunting sounds similar to that of whales. *The Slug: An enormous Necromorph that stuck to the exterior of the Ishimura and blocked the communication with the Valor. It had five tentacles that threw pieces of the ship at you. *Twitcher : A spastic and remarkably fast Necromorph formed by marines with Stasis units built into their suits. *The Hive Mind: The biggest Necromorph encountered as of yet, sealed in the Core of the Planet, controls telepathically all the Necromorphs of the Ishimura, the Valor and Aegis VII Colony, having five pustules in his mouth, and five in his chest. *Flyer: Like the Infector, this Necromorph can fly, using all the torso of the victim's body, with a skeletal head, the arms of the victim twisted into wings, its lungs now on its back and a tail made of nerves, this Necromorph attackd like a hunting bird, assaulting from above. *Grabber: An immobile Necromorph, it resembles a harmless corpse unless approached, which causes it to lash out at you with an incredibly long neck made from most of the former human's internal organs and muscles. It attempts to grab you with enormous jaws and impale you on its harpoon-like spine. *Stalker : A Necromorph that appears to be made from bovine remains, it attacks using stealth. *Puker : A pale Necromorph that vomits acidic fluids on enemies, even without a head. *Cyst : Little is known about this small Necromorph other than the fact that it grows from The Corruption. *Crawler : Crawlers are reanimated infants like the Lurker, but with explosive sacs in their stomachs. *The Pack : Child-like Necromorphs that hunt their prey in packs. *The Nest : A large bulbous tentacle-like beast, that appears in space sequences. It fires homing payloads of smaller Necromorphs. *Tripod : A large three-legged Necromorph that resembles the Leaper. However unlike the Leaper, it attacks with an appendage that emerges from its mouth and grabs its prey with its back leg. Trivia *As further inspiration for the design of the Necromorphs the design team studied images of car accident victims.Dead Space Team Studied Car Crash Victims Edge-Online. 2008-10-14. *The Necromorph creature designs were said to be partly inspired by the movie The Thing. *Interestingly enough, the standard way a Necromorph kills its victims is the exact same way to kill it: dismemberment and mutilation. This is strange mainly because Infectors don't infect corpses with missing limbs. However, it`s possible that Infectors are simply seeking most functional corpses when player is in vicinity, in order to create protectors for themselves. Some of the Necromorphs would actually require pre-dismembered corpses to be constructed. *The Necromorphs do not attack those under the influence of the Markers, as shown in the comics. Natalia Deshyanov was not attacked by the Necromorphs as she was making her way to the rover bay, only observed. *The internal body sensor theory is supported by the fact that many necromorphs don't have eyes, such as The Pack and the Twitcher. Gallery File:Slasher01.jpg|the Slasher File:Enemy grabber attack.jpg|The Grabber File:Dslasher.png File:Necromorph_minor.jpg dead-space-extraction--20090316044528957-000.jpg|the Flyer imagesCAA8RYYN.jpg|Concept art of the Leaper Picture 22.png Sources See Also *Black Marker *Red Marker *Unitology Category:Necromorphs